


PetPlay

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dehumanisation, Dub-con body modification, Dubious Consent, Forced Consent, Kyōya That's Not How Consent Works, Master/Pet, Other, Pet Gokudera Hayato, Pet Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sexual Training, Voluntary Emasculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Well, who was he to pass up on such a golden opportunity?Chapter 1 is New, not Chapter 4.
Relationships: Basil/Everyone (Reborn!), Basil/Shamal (Reborn!), Belphegor/Hibari Kyouya, Dino/Gokudera Hayato, Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Everyone, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	1. Prequel/Prologue - Dino/Tsuna - POV OC + Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna ends up in Dino's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because apparently, I'm in the mood to insert scenes.)

“Fuck. You’re a natural six, aren’t you, honey?”

“Hiiieee? A six?” She waves the other two women off and wraps herself in her robe.

“No interest in women at all, sweetheart … do you know what you do like?”

“Kyōya-senpai and Dino-nii and Takeshi’s tou-san.” The tiny Sky flushes, and she resists the urge to snort. There was a clear theme in the pretty thing’s preferences; she’d meet men and women like him, and they were happiest as concubines. And if she remembered correctly the young Cavallone - who had to be the tiny Sky’s Dino-nii - had given up his favourite toy recently.

“I think we can get you into more appropriate hands to ride out what you’ve been dosed with, sweetheart. Yes, the paychecks would have been nice, but we all have standards.” She hums thoughtfully. “Amelia, you’re the closest in size to our cutie-pie; what did you wear to get here?”

“Rosa, no. Whatever you’re planning -“

“- they’ll _both_ owe us favours. And do you really want to earn _that_ paycheck? He’s a natural six.”

* * *

“Chin up, kitten.” He swallows and nods at the terrifying woman who has taken charge after Reborn had tossed him into the isolated villa. “If I’m right, you’re about to get your heart’s desires; if I’m wrong, I suspect you’ll still enjoy yourself thoroughly.”

The flurry of Mist Flames is disorienting (he used to Chrome’s gentle touch, as she’s so thoroughly harmonised with him that he barely notices her Flames) and he blinks, dizzy and confused for a long moment. “Otouto, what _are_ you doing in Italy?”

His blood fizzes and roars, his pulse so loud he can hear every beat and his cock so impossibly hard, stretching the panties Amelia has insisted on for verisimilitude and his nii-san steps out of the Villa doorway. “He’s been dosed with aphrodisiacs, I think. We were hired to … well, we can discuss that later. You should probably fuck him before has a heart attack; his tutor was heavy-handed with them when he didn’t react to the initial dose.” Romario appears at his nii-san’s shoulder as if by magic, and then he’s in his Dino-nii’s arms, and he whines, softly.

“Shh. I’m going to take you up to my suite and use you just as hard as you’re craving, sweetheart.” Warm Sky Flames caress his skin, and he shivers. “As lovely as you look wearing a sundress, I think you’ll look even better naked, tied to my bed and stuffed full of cock, sì?” He nods, and Dino kisses his nose softly. “Make sure we don’t get disturbed, Romario; take any steps you consider appropriate.”

The older Sun says something, but he misses it under his racing heartbeat, and the crackle of the rising defences and oh, Dino-nii meant that sort of disturbance. “Skull, the Boss needs to call in one of those favours -”

“Shhh.” He didn’t even realise he’d been making little frustrated noises and the soft sound surprises him. “Relax for me, otouto. I’m going to fix it all, I promise, but I don’t think you’ve been using your pretty little ass for entertainment purposes, have you?” He shakes his head, and Dino kisses him properly this time. Make him purr and the fire in his blood roar. “Now those panties are very pretty on you - like the sundress is, otouto - so let’s leave them in place for the minute,” there’s a small sound like cloth tearing, “- and just make your service entrance accessible.”

Dino stands him up, and Mist Flames flow around his feet, and he half expects to panic, but the bindings go straight to his sense of arousal; the effect is only intensified further when his senpai lifts his arms up, and Mist Flames capture them, too. “Dino-nii?”

“I’m just setting myself up a little show, otouto. As cute as your little flower is, all closed up tight, it wouldn’t like my cock right now; it needs teaching to assume a more useful form.” He squeaks, and his nii-san chuckles. “I have this down to a fine art, otouto. And it’s going to be a very pretty show and even prettier when I slide my cock inside you -“

Something slick and blunt pokes at his ass gently, repeatedly, not taking no for an answer and he takes a deep breath and tries not to fight it as it slides inside him. (It feels enormous, but then his fingers had too.) Dino praises him, and he squirms in pleasure as one of his senpai’s big hands cups his cock and rubs its head gently, and the narrow intruder inside him changes shape; it gets fat, pressing against the sweet spot he hadn’t been able to find, and then there’s a new sensation, rushing heat that rises and rises, a pressure that makes him squirm in his bindings and grind against his nii-san’s hand. (The warmth makes his body tingle and all of the tension drains out of him.)

“If when you’re sober, you still want to be my pet, otouto, we’ll get your pussy properly trained, but for now, we’re cheating just a bit so I can be sure you’ll be a good ‘fit’ for the role.” He makes a curious sound and his nii-san chuckles, rubbing his cock more firmly and he’s so close. “How would you like your whole job to be looking pretty and taking cock, sweetheart? No paperwork, no fighting, just as much cock in your cute little body as you can stand?” He cums, soaking the panties, and the warmth starts to drain out of him, making him whine. “I think that keeping you like this in my office to reward myself with would be thoroughly enjoyable for both of us.”

He agrees, making his nii-san press a kiss to his forehead and murmurs more praise as the intrusion inside his ass slips out, only to be replaced by something a bit slipperier and wider. It still feels good though, the pressure against his rim making his cock twitch in renewed interest.

Dino settles onto the bed, unzipping his fly and fishing his cock out. It makes his mouth water, and his tortured rim clench in anticipation - clenching _round_ something feels so good - and then his tease of a senpai fists himself lazily. Slow strokes from head to root and the machine matches the pace, throbbing and vibrating; Dino’s pace speeds up, and he screams as he cums explosively, the pleasure too much for his nerves.

“Shhh. You’re okay, sweetheart. Can you take just a little more for me?” He whines, and Dino kisses him again, fingers rubbing at his still trapped cock, making it twitch and harden. “I just need to be sure your pretty little pussy won’t protest when I make use of it. You’ve been doing beautifully for me.”

* * *

“Oh, he’s gorgeous, Boss.”

“Isn’t he just?” Dino-nii sounds amused, and he flushes, embarrassed and aroused by being seen in the state he’s in. “We’re cheating just a little, but I think you can imagine the full effect, sí?”

Sun warm fingers caress his body, making him shiver and look pleadingly at his nii-san.

“If you’re really uncomfortable with the idea, sweetheart, you can say no. But I think you’ll like it if you let my own pet you; I certainly will.” He bites his lip and Romario’s fingers ghost lower, touching the place where he’s impaled. He shivers, cock attempting to harden, and Dino watches him thoughtfully, then smiles. “Put your cock in him, ’Maro, I want to see how he looks when he takes it. And he’s going to take it, aren’t you, otouto?”

He nods, and Dino’s Flames wrap around him even as his nii-san’s Sun kneels and does something that has the dildo sliding out of his ass, leaving him feeling cruelly empty, his body clenching on thin air and dripping an unholy mixture of his nii-san’s cum and lube. “Did you get _any_ sleep last night, Boss?”

“With my otouto ripe and eager to be played with?”

“Point.” He giggles, and there’s the sound of a zip, and then he’s forced right up onto his tiptoes as Romario presses into him, his cock at least as long as his nii-san’s. “ _Fuck._ He feels so hot and tight and _perfect_ on my cock; he’s sweet enough to make a saint sin.”

His nii-san chuckles, and tilts his chin up for a kiss with two fingers. “It’s his Flames, ’Maro. Papa inherited the keeping of two Sky courtesans when he took control of the Family; if his journal entries are anything to go by, when my pretty little otouto’s _trained_ , the effect will only be more impressive.” Romario’s cock is hot and insistent, demanding his attention and his muscles twitch and spasm around the fat occupant of his pussy. “Go ahead and fuck him, ’Maro. I need to start figuring out what we’ll need to make sure he meets his promise; I might have to call in a few favours.”

Romario’s hands tighten on his hips, and then the Sun slams into him, making him pant and shriek as he’s driven rapidly back into the hyperstimulated state that his nii-san had kept him in half the night. (He’s not objecting! He’s really not objecting.)

* * *

“You know, I should have realised your nature earlier, little Vongola, but I made an assumption about what about you and my cute little godson had bonded over and ignored all the warning signs.” Shamal’s Flames are cool and soothing against his skin, and he shivers. “My Don called me back to his service, and I can see why; you’re a treasure that’s going to need all of his resources to polish into the prettiest little treat for him to keep.”

Shamal lifts his legs in turn, hooking them to _something_ , and shifting his weight back onto his shoulders, making him whine.

“Shh. I need to see what state it’s your little pussy is in after his sustained attention. I’m impressed you took Cavallone cock with minimal assistance.”

“Dino-nii said he cheated, Shamal. And Reborn had me so high on aphrodisiacs I couldn’t _think_.” Shamal hums, and slides two fingers into his sore pussy, inspecting it meticulously.

“A heavy dose of relaxants would explain both how it managed, and its current state - I was wondering why you were so slack and loose; Cavallone’s normally more careful with his toys. Let’s get them out of your system and see what state that leaves your pussy in, brat, and then I can make some suggestions for how to start its training. Eventually, the only thing that will limit its greed will be those skinny little hips of yours.” He makes a confused sound, and Shamal chuckles. “Don’t flinch, brat; I need to use one of my mosquitos to help you flush the relaxant.”

The bite stings, and he wants to glare at Shamal for precisely where his mosquito ‘bit’. Mist Flames push into his body, flexing and pulsing and pushing into him in a completely inhuman way.

Shamal’s Flames are making it hard to breath when the door opens, and he relaxes into the couch when he realises it’s Dino. “Having fun?”

“Very much so. How much of a free hand do I have?” Shamal’s Flames wriggle, and he arches, moaning at the stimulation.

“Not the doll-mods. And no gene-mods, either.”

“Sure? He’d make a very pretty she, and we know you’re an equal opportunity slut, Boss. Or a cat-boy; think how cute he’d be with fluffy ears and a tail to tug while you fuck him.”

“I think he might make a prettier pony-boy. But we can work up to that.”

Shamal hums, and another strand of Mist wraps around his cock, stroking it lazily. “If you can be patient, we can have him reasonably well trained in six weeks. If you’re eager … well, you can have him back on your cock tonight, but he’ll be loose and sloppy, and it’ll take closer to twelve weeks to get him up to scratch.” He’s confused, but his nii-san looks thoughtful and then shifts enough to pet his pussy gently.

“I can cope with loose and sloppy. Six weeks when I’ve had a taste would be torture, Shamal.”

“Then distract your pretty little pet while I make my preparations.” His nii-san chuckles and lifts him off the table, settling him onto his lap, forcing him to spread his legs to stay balanced. Dino’s hands tangle in his hair, and he’s coaxed into exchanging kisses with him. Shamal murmurs something, and Dino spreads his legs, forcing him to spread his own, and something cool and wet presses against his pussy-entrance. It slides in, and in and in, his tired muscles unable to resist, and he registers his nii-san and his doctor’s surprise. “Well, that makes _that_ easier. I wonder if it was natural, or his contribution towards making last night more entertaining?”

Shamal’s Flames curl under his skin, and up his spine in a familiar way, and he obediently surrenders to his control; he’s rewarded by his nii-san, who kisses him thoroughly even as the thing in his ass expands and expands and expands. It’s a strange sensation, and he would probably panic if Shamal wasn’t directly manipulating his brain chemistry.

“There. If you’re not using him, make sure he’s got a trainer in his pussy, or it’ll take far longer than my twelve week estimate. And you know the opening process is mostly permanent.” Shamal’s Flames back out of his system, and he stretches, trying to feel what’s changed. His abdomen feels strangely hollow, and he whines softly. “Going to fuck him, or shall I mount him on something and put him in your suite?”

“Both. I haven’t had him since breakfast.” Shamal chuckles, and Dino lifts him, turning him on his lap, and then there’s a zipper opening, and nii-san’s cock slides into him effortlessly; he tries to clench, but his muscles don’t react and he squeaks, glaring at the Mist.

“Don’t worry, brat. If you train diligently, your muscles will regain their tone, but your pelvis is the only limit on how much will fit in your pretty pussy, now; there’s no cock on this estate too large for it.” He shivers, wriggling on the cock piercing him; there was something about Shamal’s words that made him wary, but he’s distracted by Dino bouncing him lazily on his cock in a way that’s so much easier than it had been. (So much more fun, too.) “The brat’s Sun and Lightning are heading in this direction; you’ll want to decide what to do with them.”

“What do _you_ think we should do with them, otouto?”

“Wanna watch Sho-chan and Byakkun take cock, nii-san. They’d be so pretty, and Sho-chan needs it. And it might keep Byakkun out of trouble -”

“Then we’ll make sure they get what they need, sweetheart."

“I don’t think anything will keep your Lightning out of trouble other than doll-mods and being kept permanently occupied, personally, brat.”

* * *

He sprawls on his nii-san’s big bed, pussy throbbing (he wants to giggle; he’s spent so long on the trainers that it thinks a constant rhythmic clenching - that he and his owner enjoy - is entirely normal) and waits for his nii-san, or one of his nii-san’s own to respond to his hungry Flames.

“Hn.” He startles and rolls over, hissing as his abused pussy rests on the mattress.

“Hiiieee. Senpai -”

“I should discipline you for being out of place, little animal, but judging by your state -” his Cloud jumps down from the window, landing with catlike grace. “Roll back over; I want to see the evidence of your oiran training, little animal.”

“He’s not quite finished yet, Kyōya. He’s missing a master’s mark; something that makes his status clearly visible and gives him a further skill set to work on. Which do you think would serve him better?” His Dino-nii sounds thoroughly amused, and he hears him lay out a set of objects on the vanity. “He’s compatible with all of them, and they’d all look equally pretty.”

He watches his Cloud select two of the boxes, pocketing one, and the way Dino-nii kisses Kyōya-senpai makes his pussy throb more urgently.

“Stay?” His Cloud shakes his head, and vanishes in a puff of Mist Flames, and his Dino-nii shakes his head, lips curved in amusement. “He’s going to look so good when he submits, isn’t he, otouto?”

“Dino-nii might have to doll him. Kyōya-senpai’s _mean_ when he’s frustrated.”

“If I can cope with Reborn, I think I can survive Kyōya, sweetheart. He took a tail and ears; he wants what you’ve got, beautiful. Speaking of which, I think I should sate that pretty little pussy that’s screaming for attention and then we can start the next phase of your training -”


	2. Show Off - Xanxus/Tsuna, Dino/Tsuna; Xanxus/Hayato, Dino/Hayato - POV Dino

He smiles at Xanxus, a slow, self-satisfied smile, and the Wrath glares at him. “Trash?”

“What’s your poison of choice at the moment, Xanxus? Metaphorical, not literal, of course.” He relaxes back into his chair, contemplating the show he’d set up.

“Brandy.” He texts the choice to his pretty pet, and waits, wondering whether Xanxus will get to the point before Tsuna totters into the room in his new boots; his staff really had outdone themselves this time. “I know you had something to do with the old man’s change of heart -“

The door swings open softly, his Guardians clearly helping his pet as much as they were allowed to. “I did. But don’t worry; I very much came out on top, Xanxus, and here’s the reason why: meet my favourite new pet. He’s taken far too well to his new role to be the Vongola Decimo, hasn’t he?”

The other Sky’s speechlessness makes him smirk; his kohai was the perfect picture of a pony-boy, feet enclosed in boots that forced him up onto perpetual tiptoes, a pretty tail, and the piece de resistance, his mons smooth other than the base of a small plug - he hadn’t insisted on Tsuna being gelded; that had been his kohai’s idea, and they hadn’t told Timoteo it was reversible - and his cock twitches eagerly. 

His pretty pet blushes, and then puts the tray of drinks on the sideboard and pours a large brandy for Xanxus, tail swishing in a clear indication of his pet’s nervousness and arousal. It gives them both glimpses of the well-trained hole hidden just beneath it, with its pretty gape, and he feels rather than hears Xanxus’s groan. 

“That’s some kinky shit, trash.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve fucked the results of it.” As Tsuna returns past him to the sideboard, he snags his pet gently, tugging him into his lap and stealing a kiss, checking in with his gelding non-verbally. “He’s far more eager to be fucked now he’s less distracted.”

Not that that had been his pet’s reasoning, but this is part scene and part misinformation campaign. He slides two fingers into Tsuna’s body, testing his preparation, and finds that he’s clearly eager to be fucked; his prostate prominent and sensitive, the extra saline he’d injected into it that morning doing its job.

“- and you’d be welcome to perform your own inspection of his nature if you’d like? I enjoy watching him being put to his proper use; it’s his training I get possessive about, not his slutty little pussy. I’d never get any work done if I had to keep it busy myself.”

Xanxus eyes him for a long moment and then takes a gulp of his brandy and shoves up out of his chair. “Fuck, you’re serious. Over the table, pony-trash. Impress me.” He pushes Tsuna up out of his lap with a reassuring caress, and then when he hesitates, sets him moving with a sharp slap of his branded buttock, and his pet crosses to his desk, settling his boots into their anchors and assumes the indicated position, tail held out of the way and he suppresses a whine at the inviting sight. It clearly has a similar effect on Xanxus; the Wrath unzips his fly, fists his cock once, and then drives it into his pet in one brutal thrust that makes Tsuna squeal around his gag in pleasure, and he thoroughly enjoys watching his gelding used so harshly and clearly enjoying it. 

Xanxus finishes quickly, but he’s not surprised; all his pets’ use-holes were exceedingly well trained. Most of them had gotten skilled enough to drag the first orgasm of a pair from him within three thrusts, but knew to stay on his cock to allow him a moment to recover so he could savour the second round if he had the time. “Fuck. I’ve had whores whose asses weren’t as well trained, Cavallone. And virgins who weren’t so tight once you forced your way in.”

“It’s delightful, isn’t it? If you’re still hard, feel free to use him until you can stay soft; it’s the reason he’s in the room right now.”

“You alright with that brat?”

“He can’t talk at the moment, Xanxus; you’ll see why when you’re done. You’ll have to take my word for it for now, though. I broke the Seal your old man put on him; if he didn’t enjoy your cock up his ass thoroughly, his Flames would lash out.” Xanxus makes a surprised sound and he grins. “He’s trying to milk your cock, isn’t he? He spends hours in my lap practising; consider it his confirmation of my statement.”

Xanxus breaks and he strokes himself through his jeans as he watches the other Sky’s hips snap and listens to the wet sounds of his gelding being properly mounted by a stallion more interested in his own pleasure than ‘hers’. The soft squeals that escape around Tsuna’s bit and throat gag make it clear - at least to him - that he’s enjoying himself.

“Cristo, how are you not running the red-light district, Cavallone?” Xanxus sounds dazed and sated when he finally dismounts, and he pulls one of his pet’s plugs out of his jacket.

“Stuff this -“ he tosses the custom-designed toy to the other Sky, who catches it, “- in his hole so he doesn’t make a mess and we can discuss _that_ -” Tsuna squeals as it’s forced into his body and settles into place firmly against his abused and swollen prostate. “Come here, pet; if you manage to deep throat me this time, you can ask Romario to milk your prostate, otherwise you’re to spend the afternoon in the front hall.”

Tsuna’s especially wobbly as he pushes upright and crosses to kneel on the cushion he’s put between his feet, the plug prodding his prostate with every small step. “Fuck. No offence, but I wish I’d gotten to him first, Cavallone.”

“None taken, though I doubt you’d have gotten the best out of him Xanxus. Or talked him into being gelded so he could concentrate on being fucked.” He leans forward and carefully undoes his pet’s entirely functional halter. “Open wide, Tsuna; I need to unhook your bit and draw the trainer out -“ his pet opens his mouth obediently and he pulls the thick insert out carefully, making his guest hiss, but he puts it to one side and replaces it with his cock with a sigh of pleasure. He half-opens his eyes again and looks at Xanxus, lips curving as he enjoys his pet’s mouth and throat. “Squalo submits very prettily. He’s neither gelded nor truly pet-natured, but he’s very well-trained, if you want someone readily available to toy with.”

“That experience talking?”

“It is. I’m both rather too fond of having a pet permanently available to me and of watching other people enjoy the fruits of my training for your shark’s comfort; he baulked at being fucked by my Guardians while I watched and we parted ways.” He presses a hand to the back of his pet’s head, forcing him back down his cock. “Anyone would think you were enjoying the state of your prostate, Tsuna. It only counts if I spend most of the act _in_ your throat as well as spilling down it.”

“Suggestions?”

“Pin him to the floor of a training room and tell him you’ll take the forfeit out of his slutty pussy. If his training’s held, by the time you can get his pants off, he’ll be clean, wet and loose enough to fuck.” He lets his hands cup his pet’s head and take control of the blow job, and Tsuna relaxes into his grip, taking care to keep his teeth out of the way and to breathe and otherwise letting him set the pace and the depth; by all appearances, they seem to have finally broken his gag reflex. That has been _annoying_. He spills with a sigh of pleasure, holding his pet in place for the entire length of his orgasm. “The response is keyed to ‘slutty pussy’, if you hadn’t guessed.”

The other Sky tilts his head. “So. The red-light district. If you can pick and train a pet like that, why aren’t you running it?” 

“Because your old man took over forcibly when he found you, and mine was too ill to protest.” He lets his pet up, and Tsuna obediently holds his mouth open while he feeds the gag back into place and hooks the bit into the gaps between his back teeth Shamal has created for them. He scribbles a note for his Sun and ruffles his pet’s hair. “Send one of the others up, sweetheart, before you get distracted; don’t interrupt anyone’s training, but otherwise it’s your choice.”

His gelding bolts out of the room, clearly eager for relief, and he laughs and sits back in his chair. “Others?”

“He has a whole set. And his disposition has affected theirs; even the Cloud has a pet mentality these days, though he’s rather feral and more inclined to bite than to suck cock, but will yield his pussy to someone who _proves_ they’re stronger than him. Amusingly, it means he’s been the first to indulge the family in some of our more outre kinks.” He can see the question, but leaves it unanswered. “I suspect given everyone’s training schedules and sign-out sheets, we’ll get either his Sun or his Storm sent up for our pleasure.” 

Xanxus waves dismissively. “So you want the red light district back, Cavallone.”

“I do. I can either make an upfront payment or an annual tithe, to be renegotiated in five years -?”

Xanxus smirks at him. “You’re not planning to make a profit if I take the tithe option, are you? Cleaning things up will take a few years, and rebuilding longer -” Hayato slinks into the room, ears and tail twitching, and his pretty nipple piercings chiming gently. The Storm had followed his Sky to the metaphorical chopping block and it is a _very_ attractive look on him. “- Jesus fuck, Cavallone, you keep a pretty stable. How the hell do you get any work done?”

“The Family help keep them well used. If they get enough cock, they’re inclined to nap and play the pretty ornament. Who’s where at the moment, Hayato?”

His cat-boy yawns, and then shakes himself. “Romario took Tsuna upstairs to follow your instructions, Boss. Kyōya’s in the stables again. Shōichi and Bya-kun are tied up in the labs. I think Chrome is with Shamal and Bono doing something Misty, and Takeshi is being a slutty puppy in the front hall. According to the board he’s had almost two dozen cocks this morning and he wants more.”

“Doesn’t he always.” He fists his cock. “Come put _your_ slutty little pussy on my cock, Hayato; it’s obviously feeling neglected if you’re being judgemental about Takeshi’s appetites again. Didn’t you spend the whole of Wednesday doing the same thing, and yesterday at Kyoya’s mercies?” His kitten crawls into his lap, and he kisses him, careful of his sharpened teeth, and then turns him to face Xanxus and lifts him onto his cock. A soft yowl escapes the Storm, his fuck-hole tight and dry, but ultimately obedient to his demands and rebuilt to take (and enjoy) the harsh friction of a mostly dry fuck in lieu of the soft spikes of a more feline partner. He fucks Hayato with his mons plug gently, and his kitten pants and purrs, ass clenching convulsively around his cock at the constant stimulation; if he hadn’t taken the edge off with Tsuna’s throat, he’d already have spilled.

He names a figure and Xanxus hums thoughtfully. “Half up front, other half in five years, or waived if you finish the process you’ve clearly started on your pony- _girl_ and I can use her as a broodmare. I need an heir and a spare at the minimum; using her for her natural purpose will reinforce their claim.” Xanxus smirks. “And if your Cloud likes that one so much, give him the capacity to be bred and put him to work pushing out more; we’re almost as short of them as Skies and he’s Cloudy enough to make the outcomes almost guaranteed.”

Hayato whines softly, clearly both getting overstimulated and liking the idea of dropping kittens on demand for Kyoya and he nips his ear, making his pretty cat yowl and he curses and cums as Hayato’s ass locks up like a bear-trap. He’d have to remember that reaction. “I’ll see what Tsuna thinks of the idea; but if he does agree, he and his Cloud both like children. Any he produces will be raised under his aegis, sì?”

"Tsch. As long as they know they’re Vongola and are to inherit, he can mother them to his heart’s content.”

“Deal.” He lifts Hayato off his softening cock, tucking it away again. “You’re welcome to fuck this one, too, while I draft something up; you’re well endowed enough that he’ll yowl for you, or he can take you down to where Kyoya’s lurking and you can see if you’re strong enough for him to yield to?”

“With negotiating tactics like yours, the Mafia’s doomed.”

He grins. “If I don’t trust my visitors they don’t see my pretty pets, Xanxus, let alone touch or fuck them.” He tweaks one of Hayato’s nipples gently. “Kyoya’s an intact, feral stallion; if you get damaged in the attempt to mount him -“

“Tsch. I’ll come back properly prepared to play with him at a later date. Come here, cat.” Hayato crawls over to the other Sky and Xanxus picks him up easily, draping him across his lap and playing with his tail, curious about its attachment.

He crosses to his desk and sorts through the drafts, looking for the one closest to what they’d agreed and keeps half an eye on Xanxus’s exploration of Hayato’s modified form in the process.

“The tails aren’t illusions.”

“Bio-compatible implants. They choose them; they help reinforce their role as pets. They all have ears and tails; the ones that are intact have appropriate enhancements, too, and several of them have accidentally managed some additional alterations, like the brat in your lap. Shamal offered genetic manipulation to produce the effect, but that risked them being heritable.” 

Hayato yowls and he smirks at his cat’s verbal appreciation for being pulled sharply onto the other Sky’s cock; it’s a delightful sound given how prickly the Storm has originally been; he’d succeeded in sinking his cock into both Kyōya and Shōichi long before he’d managed to coax Hayato into yielding, and now the Storm was the perfect little pet. He was even easier than Takeshi and Tsuna most of the time. 

He corrects the draft, adding the conditions they’d discussed, and then uses his Flames to integrate the alterations into the document properly to the tune of Hayato’s increasingly needy and desperate yowls of pleasure. “So how does he sound when someone with similar mods fucks him?”

“Loud. And he trips into something damn close to a heat. It took forty-eight hours of hard use to get him out of the state. He’s an affectionate little slut when he knows his Sky is happy. Fortunately, plenty of cock keeps his Sky content, and we’ve only had to deal with him being Stormy once since we brought him home.” He hums thoughtfully and puts his pen down. “Speaking of breeding; I may need to borrow Squalo to breed the set’s Rain. He’s from a very old sword lineage, and he’s one of the few acceptable sires I can think of. It’ll give him an outlet from being your fuck-toy, too.”

“Sword lineage?” Hayato leans back against the Sky fucking him, and paws at his own urethral plug roughly, visibly enjoying the sensation, squirming on the thick cock up his ass, and seeking his own pleasure exactly as he’d been trained to do. Xanxus settles lower into his chair, and wraps his hands around the Storm’s hips, fucking up into what he _knows_ is a delicious hole. All of his pets’ use-holes were a delight, especially with the slight differences in the ways they’d adapted to being fucked at least a dozen times a day.

“Their sword is in their blood, and their blood is in their sword. It’s created complications, and apparently he - their sword - gets highly destructive when he doesn’t have a compatible wielder.”

“So you _had_ thought about breeding them all.”

“Of course I had. It’s why none of them are hybrids yet, despite pleading; the one on your cock keeps trying to change himself, and needs working hard as a distraction.” Hayato makes a grumbly sound at the call out. “And you can put as many foals in my Tsuna-pet as he wants, the moment you’ve completely taken over; he has absolutely no desire for the old men to try and dictate who he should fuck or be fucked by.”

“They didn’t.”

“They did. The last straw that drove him onto my cock was Reborn giving him a Vongola-style aphrodisiac and fertility potion and leaving him with a number of women on Timo’s orders.” Xanxus actually facepalms.

“It was my mistake.” Hayato’s voice is soft. “Reborn asked me if Juudaime had chosen a Donna and I told them he was more interested in being Kyoya’s squeaky-chew-toy than sleeping with a woman. Which was accurate, but not what they wanted to hear.” 

The other Sky snorts and shakes his head. “They’re both Misty enough they should have left well enough alone; there’d have been brats eventually. Wouldn’t have been as fun for the rest of us though; I doubt you’d have become such a fun little sex doll, Smoking Bomb, if you’d had to hold down the consigliere position.” Hayato shivers, and he blinks as Xanxus methodically separates his Flames out until he has a wisp of Mist that then fades from sight. Hayato twitches, and then Xanxus rolls them both forward out of the chair and his lap-cat makes an inhuman sound. “Consider this a reward for such a delightful fuck up, brat. I look forward to tasting the rest of your set, too -“

He watches for a moment and laughs, when he realised what Xanxus has done. They’d all thoroughly enjoy the next few days; Hayato in Heat was a favourite of the whole Family. 


	3. "Slutty Pussy" - Xanxus/Squalo, Xanxus/Tsuna - POV Xanxus

“Voooiii. Boss -”

He pins his shark to the floor of the training room, knocking his sword away from his hand, “- I’m told you have a slutty pussy that isn’t currently being properly used.” His Rain responds to the keywords with a shudder, melting beneath him, body going loose and easy and he strips him roughly, suddenly eager to have his senior Guardian impaled on his cock. 

“Should never have let you talk to the Horse on your own -” he snorts and shoves two fingers roughly into his shark’s tight little hole, testing that Cavallone’s training really had held and cutting off the indignant protest with a rough prod to the man’s prostate. He scissors them, feeling the give in the slick heat and allowing his Rain a moment to gather his senses, while he fishes his cock out, “- what else did he tell you?” Squalo’s voice trails off again as he roughly sheathes himself in his Rain with an appreciative sigh. 

“He introduced me to part of his very pretty stable, shark-trash, and allowed me to test out two of its members.” Squalo shivers, his ass clenching spasmodically around his cock. He rolls his hips, savouring the sweet warmth. “He’s looking to put all of them to stud in the next few weeks, and you’re his first choice for the swordsman of the set; something about there being a picky cursed blade who already likes you involved?” His shark hisses and he rocks his hips harder, savouring the way his new pet had reflexively tightened at the realisation of who he was being asked to breed. “I’ve bargained to put a couple of foals in his favourite fluffy little mare to secure the succession; they’ll both need a right-hand, and my right hand should sire them, sì?”

He shoves a calloused hand under his Rain before he can answer the question and strokes his shark’s cock roughly until the hot, wet hole he’s fucking spasms tight; he spills, pleased with his new discovery. Once he’s soft again, he shoves up, off his shark, and admires the mess he’s made; his Rain is flushed and clearly pleased with himself, his hole gaping and swollen, rim spasming and he’s tempted to enjoy round two. 

“I’ll be keeping exclusive possession of your pretty, slutty pussy, shark. Move yourself into my suite; I’ll be working it hard.” 

“Voooiii -” the protest is proforma at best and he grins. Life is _good_.

* * *

“I told you that you’d feel better if you got your slutty little pussy serviced, Squalo; did its training hold?”

“Voooiii -” His shark lunges at the other Sky, blade materialising in his hand, and he yanks him back from attacking Cavallone by his hair.

“Don’t make me demonstrate just how well trained it still is, shark-trash.” His Rain goes limp, leaning into him and he forces his Rain’s sword to vanish back into the ether. “I wasn’t expecting a summons until both of the old men were dead, Cavallone.”

“Yes, well. Apparently being pet natured wasn’t the only thing that could go viral within my pretty mare’s set; Hayato shared his new modifications and a rather enjoyable trait of his _liberally_.” The other Sky shakes his head, amused by something. “And as the sword keeps making it clear we need a swordsman to sate our ‘Keshi-pup’s heat, I thought you might like to cover my pretty mare while I take my life into my own hands.”

“Tsch. Your stallion likes you well enough, Cavallone; I doubt he’ll geld you if you ensure he’s properly satisfied and bred.” The room they’re led into is almost too warm and he swallows, cock abruptly hard at the debauched show; five of Cavallone’s seven pets were on display, four of them naked, collared, cuffed and _thoroughly_ impaled, at least anally. “Where are your pretty little lap-cats, Chiavarone?”

“My Mists have Chrome thoroughly impaled, and Hayato’s under my stallion; Kyōya was quite clear about wanting to be the one to put kittens in his favourite cock warmer. It was the only way he would tolerate me covering him, and that took Tsuna being very persuasive.” Cavallone stretches and strips, and he and Squalo both follow suit, placing their uniforms into two of the unoccupied cubbies. “I’ll have to use him to cover his Sky once we’ve both gotten what we need from my pretty mare; it’ll be interesting to see if their foals come out Skies, Clouds or Mists.” Cavallone’s cock is eye-wateringly large, and the Sky stretches lazily, showing it off. “You’re looking a bit uptight, Squalo. I’m sure I have your trainer in storage, still? I’m sure your Sky would find it amusing to watch it stretch and recondition your ass properly for the first time in _years_ -” he would actually, given his interactions with Cavallone and his pets; Squalo’s ass was already a delight, but Cavallone’s pets were all able to do truly inhuman things with their muscles.

“Voooiii. You’ve got enough pussy to play with, Cavallone; don’t even _try_.” He snorts and yanks his Rain close, stealing a kiss that makes the man melt. If he didn’t have a job to do, he’d bend him over and demonstrate exactly who Squalo belonged to now. 

“Which of them is my shark supposed to be covering?”

“The brunet you don’t recognise, Xanxus.” Cavallone grins. “The sword starts to manifest when we do anything more entertaining than mount him on his trainer.” The blond’s grin turns wicked. “Kintoki-sama will _probably_ leave your shark intact.”

He leaves Cavallone to tease his shark into mounting the other swordsman - he’s fairly sure that with the Cloud in the room clearly impatient to be mounted, he doesn’t need to worry about the blond making a serious attempt to steal Squalo back - and crosses to the pretty mare he‘s been thoroughly looking forward to breeding for the last six months; he circles Cavallone’s pet, admiring the man’s skill; he’d now seen pictures of what he’d started with, and he shaped her into a diamond of the first order. 

She looks even better now she’d embraced the loss of her cock, her legs shiny with her own fluids as she balances shakily, impaled on a thick post that occupied the hole she’d previously enjoyed serving him with. 

A whine draws his attention and he shapes her new tits and hips and strokes her erect little clit and its tiny vibrating piercing, before allowing himself a moment to examine the training device stretching her use-hole obscenely wide; he’d been able to see the two toys the pets Cavallone referred to as his vixens were impaled on - both thick and veined and slowly thrusting, making the Sun and Lightning squeak every time they reached their zenith - but this was somehow prettier. More obscene; he wanted to see his shark so brutally stretched. And it was apparently _more_ than enough to keep the pretty little Sky in front of him rolling from orgasm to orgasm; he really would have to take Cavallone up on the offer of acquiring Squalo’s version. The Flame work that has gone into creating the post the pretty fluffy little Sky was impaled on was complex and he’d like to keep his shark in tip top condition …

“So eager, princess. Do you want my cock in your pretty new hole?” She nods and he presses a kiss to her forehead and nudges her legs apart, forcing her to take a little more of the trainer into her well trained use-hole, making her squeak and cum, squirting fresh slick onto his cock. “I’d be genuinely curious to see if Cavallone can do such good work with your half-sibling given how sweet a job he’s done of training you, princess.” He’d want to watch; Basil had been an irritating little cock-tease in the time since he’d been defrosted, and watching Cavallone break him to cock would be a lovely treat; he might even be acceptable as a sire for the swordsman given he was specifically trained to counter his shark.

He lines himself up with the available opening, and despite her thoroughly aroused state - she quakes through another two orgasms while he’s working himself inside her new cunt - he has to use actual force to get his full length properly seated. He could _definitely_ see the advantage to having them impaled so thoroughly, though it did limit the ways he could use his pretty prize. He reaches down and hooks his arms under her knees; she bends them obligingly and he lifts her enough to allow him to bounce her on his cock. The trainer reacts to the way she’s been moved, thrusting up hard and reoccupying her partially vacated body and he swears as she tumbles into an impossible orgasm. Every spasm of her pussy conspires to drag his own pleasure from him prematurely; he holds off somehow. 

“M’flattered, itoko. Your Flames are really pretty.” Dying Will Mode then. He hasn’t made a spontaneous leap into the state since he’d first picked up his guns. He’s not sure if he should be embarrassed, or smug, but given how good the little fluffy Sky impaled on his cock feels, he decides smug works. The trainer shrinks, giving him a little more room to work, and he sets to fucking the pretty fertile little fluff ball on his cock _properly_. Cavallone’s pretty little mare’s arms drop around his neck, and he pushes some of his Flames into her, wanting to feel her Flames.

Her Sky is impossible. Impossibly wide, impossibly vast; perhaps her nature is a blessing in disguise. If she’d not had the temperament of a pet, she’d rule the world. As it was, she would likely have _every_ Sky who set eyes on her desperate to fuck her. He didn’t even like pussy most of the time and yet he _craved_ hers. “You’re going to enjoy giving me the heirs I need, aren’t you, princess?” The fluffy little Sky on his cock nods, and tugs herself up and presses a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Anything you need, itoko-sama.” He shivers and bucks, making his fluffy little toy squeak and spasm around his cock. “And itoko-sama needs at least two or three potential undicesimi to secure the Vongola, sì?”

“I do, princess. So let’s put a few in your belly.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Voooiii. Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Boss?” His shark’s voice is strangled, and he smirks at his shark; he’d fucked him into unconsciousness and then mounted him on the training device Cavallone had lent him. He made a pretty picture all tied up and properly impaled and by the time he got home from the show he’d been offered Squalo would be nicely warmed up for an unaided fuck.

“Where do you _think_ I’m going, shark-trash?” His Superbi splutters and he chuckles. “And no. You don’t get to come … in either sense. You’ll have to wait until I get back.” He activates the machine and watches for a moment as the slim dildo strokes into his shark, who squirms and begs for him to use the keywords; he’d made sure his swordsman’s body had reset to normal before sliding him into place. “And I know you know the trainer won’t hurt you, so just enjoy it, trash.”

He leaves before he can say something soppy; he has an appointment to keep.

* * *

He’s met at the door to the Villa by Cavallone and two of the man’s pets - his favourite pair. Both were equally tempting, their bellies curved and their libidos through the roof as a result. They lead him through the Villa - the pup and the two vixens were sprawled in the duty room, all three clearly very pregnant and very much enjoying all the cock on offer - to a wing he’s never been in. 

“This isn’t the consensual modifications and training that my pets have enjoyed so much, Xanxus. Basil’s got an appropriate nature and it’s an apt punishment - one that he _chose_ out of a half dozen options - but this is the absolute limit of what I’ll order done.” He makes an affirmative noise and flings himself into one of the chairs positioned in front of the blank window.

“The pets watching?”

“They suggested it. And this one -” Cavallone ruffles his mare’s hair, “- thinks watching this is hot. Even now, his Sun’s use-hole needs reopening every few weeks because he’s a very strong auto-healer and is _very_ good at persuading people to leave him to his research binges -”

“- Shō-chan likes the consequences, Dino-koi. And he knows I like watching him. He’s so pretty when he’s being stretched; all the little noises he makes are so very, very lovely.” Smoking Bomb kneels between his legs and he unzips his fly, allowing the cat-boy to do the rest; fuck he loved visiting the Cavallone. His shark’s ass was superb, but he didn’t dare shove his cock in the man’s mouth ninety per cent of the time, and blow-jobs, especially of the sort Cavallone now trained his pets to give were heavenly. The other Sky undoes his own pants and lifts his fluffy little pet onto his lap, making the pet sigh in relieved pleasure. “Why does your cock always feel so good in my ass, Dino-koi?”

“You know the answer, pretty one. Shall I share you with your cousin before he goes home?” The fluffy little mare nods and Cavallone chuckles and presses a kiss to his pet’s nose. “You’re far too sweet for me, Tsunayoshi. Xanxus, I had Shamal do all of the truly unsexy stuff this morning. This one’s going to start off as a doll, rather than pet, so there’s a few minor surgical alterations to keep him low maintenance. I don’t normally use them, as I enjoy feeding my pets and the way they squirm when cleaned out.”

The cat-boy warming his cock gently makes an indignant sound and he snorts. “I’m guessing Smoking Bomb looks particularly pretty during that process?”

“And he needs it more often because of poison cooking. I’m actually considering the doll modifications for him.” The window lightens, and he swallows and buries his hands in Smoking Bomb’s hair, forcing his cock into the cat-boy’s throat. Sawada’s apprentice looked damn pretty laid out in front of them and looked far too much like the little mare wriggling eagerly on Cavallone’s cock for it to be a coincidence. Shamal steps into the frame, too, and takes a bow, and then spins the table to show the way the little Rain’s legs were forced wide and the tight little pucker between his ass cheeks.

“Kyō-nii would like it a lot if he didn’t have to release his favourite toy so often, Dino-koi.” The noise his cock-warmer makes is resigned, and he snorts, and rubs the base of one of the cat-boy’s ears, making him purr. (Which feels delightful around his cock.) “Is Shamal going to fuck Basil-kun?”

“You know his preferences, pretty one. And no Flames to cling to or cock for comfort is part of Basil’s punishment for trying to steal you. But we want him to like being a doll, so it’ll still feel good.” He raises an eyebrow, humming thoughtfully. Perhaps he would need to move his adopted father’s murder up if Sawada’s death hadn’t put a stop to CEDeF doing stupid things. Shamal shakes his head, clearly amused and places a metal ball against the pucker he’d been contemplating. The little Rain moans, despite his state of sedation, and Shamal leans in and strokes his cock until it’s standing proud. “Given his training he gets to keep that for the moment; Kintoki-sama will make the final decision. Personally, I’m hoping he carries enough of the Vongola genetics to put a Rainy-Sky in your ‘Keshi-pup’s belly, sweetheart. But it does make things a touch more complicated -”

He has enough Flame-sight to see the two workings already in place, and the way the doctor uses his Mist to guide the probe through one of them, though he almost jumps when cum spurts out around the probe on the second ‘poke’. “Tsch. I’d have thought Shamal too fastidious to get cum on his hands.”

Cavallone snorts. “Oh no. This is one of his kinks; he’s very annoyed that my pretty mare decided to share her modifications. He’d been having a lot of fun sounding our pretty pets and apparently, it just isn’t as much fun when they’re femme-bodied. Whether Basil would like the results of him having free reign is another matter. But I’ve told him he can play with our new pet to his heart’s content - as long as he can maintain an unassisted erection for breeding purposes.”

The metal ball’s sunken partway into the Rain’s body and Shamal leaves off playing with his cock, guiding two tubes down it, one to each working and removes the metal ball, revealing a neat little ‘hole’; the Mist matter of factly lubes and inserts something, then picks up another pair of tubes, and snaps them into the first part. “I thought you said the unsexy bit had been done, Cavallone?”

“I like watching my pets take an enema, Xanxus. The bigger the better; in Basil’s case, Shamal’s checking his surgery’s taken properly. That hole’s got one use now, and he wants to make sure it’s clean and properly sealed at the top end before he starts working on ensuring it’s fun for _everyone_.” The mare riding Cavallone’s cock shivers and the blond’s fingers cup his pet’s bump before settling between his legs to stroke and tease. “It’ll also ensure Basil’s readiness for the next bit; I require my pets to have the depth for … accidents and the width to be shared -”

“Tsch. Even the hungry little cat currently warming my cock felt too tight for _that_ when I fucked him -”

“… Dino-koi likes training us. The metal dildos tickle, but they make it so much easier to cum. Before, it took hours and hours to prepare for Dino-koi’s cock, and it hurt if I tried to do anything other than make really tiny movements, especially when I’d cum. Now Dino-koi can fuck me whenever he wants, and share me with his favourite people and I get to cum lots and lots -” the tiny fluffy Sky in Cavallone’s lap babbles, bouncing on the thick cock spearing his ass, and the blond Sky moans in pleasure at the movement “- but I can still hold a full enema. Even the really big one when Dino-koi wanted to see what I’d look like when he bred me -” Cavallone’s hands grip his pretty mare’s hips hard, and he watches the man arch and moan and the fluffy one’s eyes go glazed as he’s filled with Sky Flames. 

He fucks Smoking Bomb’s throat hard, spilling his own frustrated pleasure into the Storm-Cloud’s belly, and then sits back in his seat, pleased to see the enema done, and the little Rain’s legs spread; it shows off the barely gaping ring nicely, the Mist’s Flames keeping the view unobscured. Shamal returns to the frame and his own rim clenches in horrified fascination at the tool in his hand; especially as the Mist expands it to its full spread, clearly checking the mechanism.

“Fuck. Seriously -”

“Should I get one of them from the lab and show you just how easily my pretty mare can take that? It’s a standard tool, though Squalo likely doesn’t realise I’d used it on him, given he refused to be shared.” Shamal slicks the tool with something and he hisses as the Mist slides it into place with a smooth movement that makes it quite clear just what work the doctor had already done. He yanks Smoking Bomb up into his lap, and slides himself into the cat-hybrid’s dry, velvety use-hole, making him yowl.

Shamal floods the space with Mist Flames, and he suddenly understands how the stretch might be possible. It doesn’t stop him shuddering and fucking up into the tight hole wrapped around his cock as the medic slowly opens the speculum and Basil, still unconscious arches and moans as it clicks to fully open. It’s _obscene_ , and he wanks himself with Smoking Bomb’s ass to the sight of that hole; his Shark was going to be cursing his existence by the time he was done with him that evening.

“He’ll be no fun to fuck for a few weeks.” He raises an eyebrow at the Horse. “He’s not been cooperative enough to _start_ with training his muscles. So they’re flaccid and not yet under any sort of control; he’d just be warm and wet, as there’d be no pressure or resistance.” Cavallone kisses his pretty mare, and lifts her off his cock, laying the pretty little fluffball over his lap. “You’ve felt for yourself how tight she is when you use her properly, sì?” He nods, and the Horse rubs his pet’s back gently. Then he presses his entire _fist_ through the entrance to her use-hole with little more than a pleased whinny. “Her breeding hole stretches almost as well; and yet, when I’m done petting her internally, you could fuck her and if anything she’d feel even tighter than normal.” Cavallone does something and his fluffy little pet goes limp, moaning in unabashed pleasure as the man twists his wrist gently.

“So what did he choose this over, Cavallone?”

“I offered to conduct a hostage exchange.” The blond extracts his hand with a wet sound that has him shuddering and bucking up into his pretty toy. “Or a short term in Vindicare; he liked this plan better.” Definitely murdering his old man. He’d been playing nice with him, but Basil was supposed to be the interim CEDeF head, and if he preferred being a sex toy to going ‘home’, home was rotten. Or the brat was as pet natured as his half-brother, and no-one had ever sated that before. To be fair, it was probably both. “We get to keep him for two years, or until certain other criteria are met. Or he can choose transition to being a proper pet before then, and then he’ll stay with us.”

Cavallone licks his own hand clean and rubs a thumb over the tight little hole he’d stretched so brutally, and he shivers and cums himself; Smoking Bomb purrs and goes limp at the infusion.

Shamal eases the stretcher out of the little Rain’s body, and drops it into a bucket below their line of sight; once it’s removed, the medic inserts a hollow plug into the apprentice’s body, Mist Flames fusing it carefully in place. Once it’s in place, the Mist feeds a thick metal dildo through the new opening and connects it up to something. The little Rain’s abdominal muscles ripple and jump, and Cavallone chuckles and steals another kiss from his little mare. 

“We should leave Shamal to his fun. I can feel Kyōya prowling, and I believe we were going to ruin my pretty mare between us, ne?”

“We were. I assume the brat’s going to be like this for a while?”

“At least a week, maybe longer. Shamal’s been given free-rein to modify him and have a little fun; he’ll bring him downstairs again when he’s had his fun and the alterations have taken properly.”

He lifts his pretty toy off his cock, and tucks himself back into his pants. “Go sate the Cloud hunting you, Smoking Bomb. You squeal so prettily when he mounts you and I have a treat of my own waiting for me.” The tiny Storm-Cloud eyes him, ears twitching. “Neither of us is going to break your Sky, kitty-cat; we’re just going to enjoy his training.”

“Go, Hayato-kun. You’ll like the mood Kyō-nii’s in I think.” The Storm-Cloud shakes himself, making his piercings chime, and then springs away, moving in an even more cat-like manner than when he’d first fucked the pretty creature. “And I think Dino-koi and Xanxus-itoko should take me to bed and see how well my training’s holding -”

* * *

His cock twitches in interest when he steps back into his suite (which is impressive given just how much he’d enjoyed his visit to the Cavallone; the fluffy little Sky mare he’d bred was far too tempting for _anyone’s_ sanity). He’d taken longer to return than he’d intended, and his shark’s cock was purple and angry, and the trainer far, far larger than he expected it to be.

“That’s a good look on you, shark.” His Rain opens his eyes, and glares at him from beneath his lashes. “I should rearrange your office so you can work while impaled on that.” He crosses the room, and ignoring his shark’s glare, crouches to inspect how well the swordsman’s ‘stretched’. He whistles. “I didn’t think there was any way he could have used the tool he broke Basil with on you given how uptight you are, but given the current state of your pretty ass, trash, I’m going to have to apologise for the doubt.”

“Why, Boss?” His shark’s voice sounds raspy; he suspects Squalo’s spent hours cursing his existence.

“I want those Stupid words gone.” His Rain’s Flames flicker, and he unfastens the cuffs he put the man in hours ago, rubbing the bruises gently and healing them, at least partially. “And you have to admit; you look hot as fuck tied up and desperate.”


	5. Ears and Tail - Basil/Everyone, Squalo/Everyone, Bel/Kyōya - POV Xanxus

He rolls over and pins his shark beneath him and purrs in delight as he slides effortlessly into his Rain’s tight ass. It neither needs the Stupid words anymore, nor has any ability to resist him and he adores its state. (And as much as his shark complains, he cooperated every step of the way; the restraints he’d used weren’t rated to contain a mook, let alone one of his Guardians.)

He rocks his hips, fucking his shark with a slow, brutal force that has the man beneath him wriggling and squirming, clearly desperate for more. “Voooiii. Put your fucking back into it shitty-Boss -“ he snorts and slows down further, just to annoy his Rain. (Variety is the spice of life, but his shark’s ass in his top five favourite holes to stick his cock in, and ten months into their arrangement it was only getting sweeter to have wrapped around his cock.)

He nips at the curve of his shark’s shoulder, and when his exploratory nibbles making the tight sheath around his cock tighter, he gives in and bites Squalo. Hard. His shark _convulses_ in pleasure, and he swears as he cums. He collapses on top of his Rain and resumes his nap.

* * *

“Voooiii. What the fuck’s up with the Rain-brat?” Cavallone chuckles at his shark’s outburst; he raises an eyebrow in response, and the man smiles. Basil was draped over a stand in one corner of the office, legs spread, his ass looking like the shark’s after being punished: rim swollen, hole gaping open and lube dripping from it.

“Tsuna’s set are on bed rest; he’s been shouldering the household’s libidos by himself. The men got a little carried away. Ideally, I’d take him out of service for a few weeks, but the only one of the pets ready for cock right now is Kyōya, and I’m the only one who dares use him to get my dick wet.” Cavallone grins. “I was giving him an hour to see whether he could recover, but as he _hasn’t_ , I’ll have to improvise.”

“Improvise?”

“Put something fuckable in his ass, wire it into his nervous system, so he likes it, and put him back downstairs to keep everyone entertained; the red light district isn’t a safe place to blow off steam yet.” Cavallone’s fingers caress what he’d taken as an oversized flashlight thoughtfully. “I assume you’re here to see Tsuna’s foals? They’re absolute sweethearts; a pair of healthy girls, with what feels like his Flames for now.”

“Tsch. And to offer you something that you haven’t tasted in a while.”

* * *

There’s a familiar flare of Cloudy Storm Flames on the edge of his senses, and Cavallone follows him, his Flames mellow and amused. “Feeling brave, Xanxus? You’re leading us right into Kyōya’s territory. He’s been _very_ smug for the last few days, and I’ve been meaning to check why.”

“What does he do with those who _disappoint_ him?”

“Mount them, use them hard, and send them back to the main house oozing his cum from both ends, in a mirror to what they’d wanted to do to him. He’s done it to me a half dozen times when he’s bested me whilst sparring; it’s obscenely enjoyable.” Cavallone sounds cheerful about the fact, and he shakes his head. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I can feel my Storm’s Flames in this direction.” Cavallone’s Flames gain a somewhat anxious edge, and he snorts. “If the bratty Prince has gotten himself caught and fucked for his troubles, it’s his own fault.” His lips quirk, and he laughs. “Maybe your Cloud will make his grandfather’s wish come true; he’s been trying to bribe me to order the brat to reproduce since my return was announced.”

He’s still amused when Cavallone leads him into an actual stable; there’s enough Mist Flames present that he’s ninety-percent sure the Cloud isn’t being kept immersed in his role. “Kyōya, -” Cavallone’s voice trails off, and he leans over his host’s shoulder and snickers at the sight; his Storm looked ruined, and _that_ was going in his spank bank. “- Kyōya, please tell me you _asked_ before you reshaped him?”

“Hn.” His Storm was as female as the little mare who’d given him his foals and the Cloud has clearly spent at least twenty-four hours or so treating the bratty prince as a mare in oestrus. Whether he’d been _successful_ was another matter. “Like for like, Haneuma.”

“Tsch. He caught him, and apparently, the brat wanted to use him the way I did Tsuna. He’s supposed to be Quality; under-estimating his opponent … he’ll live. Probably. Unless he expires from mortification when he realises he’s pregnant.”

“Still. We should get Shamal to check what you did, Kyōya, and I suspect Xanxus would like his Storm back for the time being.” The Cloud scowls, and Cavallone steps into the room and kisses his stallion, pressing his Sky on him in a way that makes his pet’s Flames flare and shiver. “Let Xanxus take Belphegor, and I’ll service your tight little pussy _and_ clear my diary to spend the whole of Friday at your disposal, Kyōya.”

“Hn.” Cavallone tugs the Cloud clear of his Storm and bends his pet over another stand, holding him in place with one hand while he unzips and strokes himself; the Cloud squeals like a mare when he’s mounted by his owner. He still moves slowly, uncuffing his Storm and burning enough of the cum off him to make picking him up feasible.

(The ears and tail were surprisingly cute; he’d have to get Cavallone to identify them. And hadn’t the other Sky said they need to be accepted at a Flame level to ‘take’? Which did make him wonder if Cavallone had a set tucked away for his shark; he was actually tempted.)

Once he has a secure grip on his Storm, he backs slowly out of the pseudo-loose-box and _almost_ drops the bratty-Prince when Shamal appears out of thin air beside him. The Mist pokes his burden thoughtfully and then laughs. “At least I now know who has been facilitating certain things; I didn’t realise Kyōya was so Misty, or I’d have him in training right alongside my adorable little cockwarmer.”

“Don’t fix the brat, just stabilise whatever the fuck the Cloud did.”

“What he somehow performed was a full set of both Tsuna and Basil’s mods _without_ any of the associated training. I would have thought having your Storm Officer doll’d would be … inconvenient.”

“Tsch. His girlfriend will enjoy his pliancy for a few months, and then Mammon can reverse it once the brat’s brat is half-grown.” He grins, toothily. “I can terrorise his Storms in the meanwhile to entertain myself; Squalo’s Rains are getting boring.” Shamal snorts, clearly amused.

“Give me the brat. I’ll deliver him to Mammon when I’m done smoothing out Kyōya’s handiwork; it’s a little crude in places.” He hands his Storm off, and the Mist vanishes again. He shakes his head, amused, and drifts back into the Villa; his shark should have recovered enough for another round while they were inspecting his adorable little heiresses.

He pauses for a moment at the door to the duty room, and floods the space with his Flames, curious as to whether his broodmare’s older brother was genuinely enjoying himself. (The answer is yes; there’s a contentment to the former CEDEF apprentice that he doesn’t understand but can definitely appreciate. It feels like Squalo’s pleasure at being fucked, or his own after a life-and-death fight.) The insert in his ass already looks thoroughly abused; what had been a neat little x in the silicon was now gaping and dripping cum. Curiosity satisfied, he heads back up to Cavallone’s office; what he finds when he enters the room makes him twitch.

His shark was sprawled over Cavallone’s desk and had a _tail_. And ears. Cute _bunny_ rabbit ears. And a pussy that looked like it had spent an entire night wrapped around his cock. He should _probably_ be annoyed, but … it was surprisingly cute. His shark was probably a bit loose for his tastes right now, but he had a fix for _that_ ; he’d studied the working on his shark’s slutty pussy, and if he just - he flexes his Flames and his shark jerks up, cum pouring from his abruptly tight little hole and he grins.

“I thought you’d walked away from the Horse because you didn’t want to be reamed by his Guardians, too, trash?”

“Voooiii. I know the Horse told you the fucking house rules. A fucked hole’s fair game if it isn’t plugged -” Cavallone had told him that rule, when they tripped over one of the man’s vixens with a fat plug in both holes on his knees, with a queue for his mouth; he’d actually forgotten though, and he erases the evidence of his … er, forgetfulness from the floor and his shark. He could forgive the transgression, given his adorable new heirs. “- Romario came in for Basil and took advantage of the state you left me in, shitty-Boss. And then the others took a turn, too.”

“Well, Cavallone did call it a slutty pussy. Who decided you need the ears and tail, trash?” His shark shrugs. “I mean they’re fucking cute; whoever picked them has a mean sense of humour. I’m guessing you’re supposed to be the fucking Monty Python rabbit but like the average fucking mook will know _that_.” He shoves two fingers into his shark, checking that he’s tightened back up, and then replaces them with his cock. Exploring the bases of the ears makes his shark shiver and buck beneath him, the new nerves clearly hard-wired into his brain’s pleasure centres. “There _will_ be punishment later, trash, but nothing too cruel; the brat prince is out of action for the time being. I’ll be tormenting his Storms; you can do the fucking paperwork while sat on your trainer. Capische?”

“Capische.”


End file.
